Lisboa Region
| state = | region = Lisboa | district = | capital = Lisbon | capital_lat_d = 38 | capital_lat_m = 42 | capital_lat_s = 25 | capital_lat_NS = N | capital_long_d = 9 | capital_long_m = 8 | capital_long_s = 7 | capital_long_EW = W | capital_elevation = 2 | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | city = | city1 = | municipality_type = | municipality_count = | area = 3001.95 | highest = | highest location = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | highest_elevation = | lowest = Sea level | lowest_location = Atlantic Ocean | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | lowest_elevation = | population_as_of = 2011 | population = 2815851 | population_density = 1038.97 | established_type = | established = | leader = | timezone = WET | utc_offset = +0 | timezone_DST = WEST | utc_offset_DST = +1 | code_type = ISO | code = PT | code1_type = NUTS | code1 = PT17 | free_type = GDP (nominal) | free = 2010 estimate | free1_type = - Total | free1 = € 64.313 billion | free2_type = - Per capita | free2 = € 22,700 | map = LocalRegiaoLisboa.svg | map_size = 235 | map_caption = Location of the Lisboa Region in context of the national borders | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | website = | footnotes = Statistics from INE (2005); geographic detail from Instituto Geográfico Português (2010) }} Lisboa Region ( ) is one of the seven NUTS II designated regions of Portugal, which includes two NUTS III subregions: Greater Lisbon and Peninsula of Setúbal. The region covers an area of 3001.95 km² (the smallest region on mainland Portugal) and includes a population of 2,815,851 inhabitants according to the 2011 census, a density of 1039 inhabitants/km². Considered as representing the [[Lisbon Metropolitan Area|'Lisboa Metropolitan Region']]. It is a region of significant importance in industry (light and heavy), services and agriculture. History Prior to 2002, the area was included within the NUTS II region of Lisbon and Tagus Valley (that also included three other subregions). NUTS II region and area of intervention of the CCDRLVT "Despite the territorial configuration for statistical purposes (National Statistical System in Portugal), in force since 2007, matching the NUTS II the Lisbon, Region Greater Lisbon (AML) - composed only NUTSIII Greater Lisbon and Setúbal Peninsula - the area of intervention of the CCDRLVT - Steering Committee and Regional Development, abbreviated to CCDR - (the Lisbon and the Tagus Valley), continues to be composed of 5 NUTSIII (Sub-regions: Greater Lisbon, Setúbal Peninsula, Middle Tagus, and Lezíria West Coast). For the Regional Funds, management responsibilities under the policy of the European Union in Portugal, this regions it's the region of Lisbon that consists of Grande Lisboa and Península de Setúbal, for regional planning (Run, monitor and evaluate, at regional level, policies on environment, nature conservation, land management and city) the region is called Lisbon and the Tagus Valley (LVT), composed by 5 NUTSIII (Sub-regions: Greater Lisbon, Setúbal Peninsula, Middle Tagus, and Lezíria West Coast)." Municipalities The 18 municipalities: *Alcochete *Almada *Amadora *Barreiro *Cascais *Lisboa *Loures *Mafra *Moita *Montijo *Odivelas *Oeiras *Palmela *Seixal *Sesimbra *Setúbal *Sintra *Vila Franca de Xira References ;Notes ;Sources * External links * CCDR-LVT Comissão de Coordenação e Desenvolvimento Regional de Lisboa e Vale do Tejo Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of the European Union Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of Portugal Category:Lisboa Region